Welcome Home
by wtvoc
Summary: all human. he's been away on a one-week business trip. rated M for Mmm... Edward.


**This story is a one-shot. It was a challenge set forth by the most excellent tag-team duo of upthedownslide (chiggity check out her story "Asylum") and ereeen (shout out to her story "What a Horror!") to write the smuttiest smut one-shot possible.**

**This is how I answered.**

**Special thanks to psymom for being an amazing beta, and for offering wonderful suggestions that I wholeheartedly agreed with.**

**Soooo... let's preface this with some details. Please know that this is pretty graphic in sexual language as well as sexual content. It is mature. If you don't like the lemony goodness, this is not for you. **

**If you love it, well. I'm going to toot my own horn and say I done gooooooood on this one.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... S. Meyer does. I apologize for what I did to her characters._

_Okay, I take that back. I don't apologize, because I'm not even a little bit sorry. In fact, I'm damned proud._

_But she still owns Edward Cullen._

_And he owns me._

_On with the show! I've been told this story makes you require a change of panties, so you might want to keep a spare set handy._

_And I hope you have known the joy of being separated from your loved one for a week._

**This story is dedicated to my hubby, who was once, indeed, gone for a week. And to the pervs over at twilighted.**

**Welcome Home**

I knew he was watching me.

I leaned over, turning the hot and cold knobs, getting the shower going. It was going to get steamy in here.

Slowly, I backed up a few steps. I had gone to the spa while he was gone, and I wanted my new grooming to be a surprise.

One week. One long, drawn-out week in which I was separated from my Edward.

I had heard his car pull into the garage five minutes ago and ran up to take my shower. He wasn't really due for at least an hour, so I knew I could get away with pretending to be bathing when he walked in.

He must've been in a hurry to get home to me.

I leaned up against the counter and started to slowly rub my neck, leaning my head forward so I could get the tension out with ease. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but I realized that I could feel his eyes on me. Time for action.

Heaving a big sigh, I stepped away from the counter, still facing away from the opened door. I purposefully untied the knot in my drawstring pants, hooking my thumbs on each side of the waistband as I stretched out the sides, slowly easing the pants down my legs and allowing the smooth, flowing fabric to pool around my ankles. Keeping contact with my skin, I eased back on up, tracing my fingertips along the curves of my smooth, hairless legs. When my fingers touched the bottom hem of my shirt, I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my shirt over my head, carelessly tossing it behind me.

I could imagine Edward sitting on the edge of our bed. Maybe he had removed his jacket. I was picturing him leaning back on his arms, his legs spread out in a V, subconsciously inviting me into his warm embrace. My breathing picked up a little bit as I undressed him in my head, my fingers itching to loosen the tie that I knew was around his neck. My fingers would unbutton the top of his shirt, and I would trace my fingertips up his neck, savoring in the rough feel of the stubble that I knew was starting to grow under his chin. As I made my way up his face, I would rest my fingers across his cheekbones, gazing into the depths of his blazing green eyes.

I could feel a jolt of moisture as I thought about the look of lust that was undoubtedly taking over his face. His eyes usually darkened when he was looking at me with desire; sometimes I could feel their caress, like now, and it always made my lips part in anticipation. I noticed that my breathing was picking up, and I briefly wondered if he would be able to smell my arousal as it flowed around the steam that was starting to pour out of the bathroom door.

Still thinking about Edward's blazing eyes all over my body, I lazily reached behind me and unhooked my bra with one hand. Instead of removing it, I decided to lean forward and shrug out of it, knowing that as I bent over and jiggled a little, his stare would now be directed at my curvy ass. I sighed softly, picturing him walking up behind me and pressing his palms and fingers onto the backs of my thighs, running his hands up until he got to the edge of my panties. He loved to grab my ass at every opportunity, and my mind quickly switched to the way it felt whenever I was riding him in reverse- he _loved_ to grab my ass as I was grinding along, and it drove me crazy every time.

I knew at this point that if I didn't hop in the shower that my plans would be ruined- mostly because I would be entirely too tempted to turn around and dive into his lap, devouring his soft lips with open-mouthed kisses and straddling his fully clothed body. I absolutely loved knowing I was getting my scent all over his clothes, his hands, his mouth. Marking him. _My Edward. Mine_.

Not helping.

I hooked my thumbs into the sides of my plain cotton panties and removed them a little quicker this time. I needed to step into the water, _now_. As I walked the few steps over to the shower, I undid my ponytail, slowly swinging my long hair across my shoulders. I knew that was one of Edward's favorite things about me- my long, wavy, brown hair- and I could usually conquer him easily with a flick of my head. That simple gesture always sent a lock of hair flying over my shoulder, and he would usually dive over and kiss my neck. My favorite thing to do was to climb up on top of him and lean down, shaking my head so that my hair fanned out, framing his face. He always got this dazed expression whenever he smelled my hair, and it was this simple look that showed his lack of control around me that could send me soaring into the edges of ecstasy.

With a snap, I opened the door to the shower, silently thanking Edward for insisting on the clear glass as opposed to a rod and curtain. _Now he'll watch me as I bathe_, I thought.

I wanted to keep up the pretenses of "showering before he gets home", so I started off by washing my face. I tried to stay facing the showerhead as much as possible so that I could pretend to ignore who was probably sitting on the bed just a few feet away from me. I reached down for Edward's favorite shampoo- the berry-scented one- and I poured a small amount into my palm, lathered, and started to slowly rub large circles into my scalp.

_Time to play_. "Hmm," I sighed. I know how much my little sounds of contentment turned him on. I could picture him leaning forward, wondering whether he just heard me make a sound. I knew how his mind worked- he had this fantasy about me pleasuring myself in the shower. I liked to tease him with this image, even though I had never tried it. Hell, I haven't had to masturbate since I met him. It always feels so much better when he touches me. His fingers were so long and well-formed, as though they were meant to conform to the inner contours of my throbbing pussy. Every time his fingers gently entered me it felt like wildfire, and I decided I had better stop picturing his hands all over me. _For now_.

I turned around, facing the door now, and closed my eyes while ducking my head under the hot stream of water cascading around me. I let the water simply pour down my tilted head, using the steady pressure to rinse off the shampoo. I kept my eyes closed and my lips slightly open, relishing in the feeling of the warmth pouring down my body.

_Okay. Time for the loofah_.

I stepped forward a bit and reached down for my body wash- freesia-scented- Edward's favorite. I grabbed my purple loofah and poured a generous amount of the freesia right in the middle. Squeezing it gently, I started rubbing small circles of soap into my abdomen, absent-mindedly sweeping my arm around my midsection. I alternated between brushing the loofah against the bottom curves of my breasts and making sweeping circles toward the crest over my thighs while slowly moving my neck from side to side, keeping my eyes closed the entire time. I could feel any tension over having missed Edward over the last week melt away as I succumbed to the absolutely mesmerizing pleasure of the soapy circles making their way across my body.

I now moved up, making large movements as I painted a swirl of soap around my breasts. My arm rubbed rapidly decreasing concentric circles around each breast until I was lightly brushing the loofah across my very aroused nipples. I bit the bottom half of my lip, relishing the tingles that were shooting from the nerves in my breasts all the way down to the heated core of my body. My mind instantly flashed to a non-specific picture of Edward between my thighs, and the grin on my face widened as I chuckled at the memory. That man absolutely loved to take a taste. _Not that I complained about it_.

Seeing his eyes closed as he languorously lapped up my wetness made me so hot and bothered that I was sure my pleasure was enhanced by the delight he took in the act almost as much as by the act itself. His coppery hair was always a shock against my pale, creamy thighs, and I could very vividly remember the first time he had ever gone down on me. The sheer pleasure of having him between my legs had made my body involuntarily shut my eyes, but my mind wanted to watch the bobbing of his unruly hair as he ever-so-gently lapped away at me, his hair practically trembling as his mouth got busier and busier, lips sucking away all of the juices that I was liberally coating his face with. As I thought of his look of triumph the first time he had made me come, his lips and the scruff around them glistening with the dewy moisture from between my thighs, I sighed very heavily. My hand continued to tease my nipples, alternating from left to right, and I slowly slid my other hand down my very slick belly and to my overheated core.

This is too much. I will lose it if I touch myself. Not because I was particularly talented at it- Lord knows I could get myself off within two minutes if I needed to- but knowing that Edward was just over there, watching me- _that_ would set me off. And I hated to start touching myself when I couldn't see the look on his face as I did it.

I leaned forward slightly and gave myself one very slow swipe up and in between my slick folds, slowly tracing from the area where my pussy met my ass on upwards. When I got to the top of my slit I just kept going, tracing my hand all the way up my stomach, between my breasts, across my collarbone, and up to my neck. I stretched both arms up at that point, still holding the soapy loofah. Coming back down, I propped one leg up on the seat that was installed in the shower and started to work on washing my legs.

Okay, enough is enough. _Time to get out of the shower_. I quickly finished my legs, reveling in the silky smoothness that a full bikini wax could give. I knew that if Edward was, indeed, watching, that he must have noticed that I was as smooth as silk all over my body. I hadn't waxed completely in years, and he had certainly never seen me so bare before. It was going to be a new experience for the two of us, and I got an anticipatory tingle just thinking about it.

I turned around and shut off the water. Reaching up, I pushed my breasts forward as I squeezed out some water from my hair. I opened the shower door and stepped out onto the bath mat.

I finally got confirmation that Edward was out there because I heard a very soft intake of breath. He probably noticed the contraction of my nipples as I stepped into the much cooler air of the bathroom around me. I turned and grabbed my towel, biting my lip again. I opened up the towel and started to rub it across my body, taking time to pay attention to every crease and corner as I dried myself off. Lithely leaning down, I propped my leg up on the closed toilet seat, bending over shamelessly as I went to dry off my ankle and foot.

"I know you're aware that I'm here, Bella," I heard a voice growl out from behind me. I was expecting it, however. _I knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet_, I thought with a grin. Since I was ready for the interruption, I swung my whole body around, planting both feet on the rug so I didn't fall over. In the same motion, I raised my towel up to my chin and started heaving, pretending to look shocked. I wrapped the towel around my body, affecting what I had hoped was a self-conscious look of surprise.

"Oh! Edward! I thought you were coming home later," I breathed out, trying to make the act real. It was hard for me to concentrate, though. He was doing exactly what I had imagined- leaning back, propped up on his elbows, legs lazily splayed out in front of him in a V.

Only he had a very obvious, very massive erection straining his pants. I didn't even meet his gaze because I knew if I saw the lusty look that was there that all of my carefully crafted seduction plans would be tossed out the window. So, I kept my gaze focused on his cock. I could see his abdomen clenching as he laughed silently, obviously taking joy in my intense ogling. _This isn't how I had planned this going_…

Ripping my eyes away, I slowly raised my head, the corner of my mouth lifting in a half smile as my gaze danced along the center seam of his tightened pants and up to the solid, dark burgundy tie he was wearing. My eyes continued travelling upward, but they stopped right at his smirk. He mirrored my half smile, and I watched as he very slightly licked his bottom lip, his tongue not quite touching the edges of his beautiful smile. _Ahh_, I screamed in my head. That man _knows_ what seeing his tongue does to me.

I was ready to begin Phase Bring Him to His Knees when I faltered. The intensity of his gaze brought _me_ to my knees. I started to walk toward him, feeling very weak, when out of nowhere, a surge of confidence burst through. This is _My Edward_. I am _His Bella_. I slowed down slightly, heading for the V between his long legs. My breathing picked up slightly as I envisioned him wrapping those legs around my waist, pulling me into his hot and hard erection, planting his face in between my breasts. At this point, I had made it to our bed and stopped just in front of him, finally meeting his gaze.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your wife?" I whispered. My voice was low and husky like always, but I knew my whisper had a seductive edge to it. His look burned a steamy path right through my body- in through my eyes, down my throat- and it burst out across the skin of my breasts, beaming energy down to the center of my very being. I leaned in, but before I could kiss him, I shifted to the left and moved my lips down to his ear. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I nipped a little bite on the outer edge of his earlobe.

"It's rude to just stare, you know," I continued. I traveled from his ear and across his stubble, stopping just at the corner of his now slightly opened mouth. I chanced a look at his eyes, and of course they were fixed on mine. I pulled back and brought my body around so that I was facing him.

_He's still as hot as the day I met him_. We continued to keep our gazes locked, and the intensity of it made me stop breathing. I started to feel lightheaded at the lack of air, but the constricting feeling in my chest was so painful it felt good. This was _My Edward_, the man who still took my breath away after all of these years. Tears nearly sprang to my eyes, I was so glad to have him here in front of me.

"Bella-" he began, and before I knew it, I was straddling his lap, my face buried in his as he started to devour my lips- just as I had imagined it.

I groaned with unfettered pleasure; _this_ is ecstasy. This is exactly what I wanted. I pulled back, but before he could protest I was attacking his neck. He hissed and snapped his neck in the opposite direction, granting me full access. I growled. I was savage. Edward was the gentle, intense Lover in this union; _I_ was the animal. The one who could never control herself. I started biting his neck with my teeth, pausing in between each nip to moisten my lips with my tongue. Ahh, my tongue. I loved the taste of his skin- he had been travelling for a long time, and I could detect the salty goodness of his sweat combined with that inexplicably sweet Edward flavor that would forever remind me of snickerdoodles. _I can't even bake those without getting all hot and bothered_, I thought, and that stray thought broke my concentration as I let out a soft giggle.

"Something amusing you?" Edward asked, his voice as husky as mine had been.

"Nope," I replied, moving his head by holding his face in between my hands so that I could look into his eyes. Pausing a moment to savor in the adoration I saw there, I then lowered my face and put a soft kiss right under the center of his chin, and then I started to move toward his mouth. I kept my mouth on his skin, the shadow of his beard scratching the inside of my mouth as I dragged my lower lip up across his chin before capturing the bow of his lip between my teeth. I closed my mouth down on his just before I would have broken the skin and quickly moved my mouth back, sucking hard enough to elicit a loud gasp. He was not expecting that.

Swiftly, Edward grabbed my hips through the towel and stopped letting me control our kisses. He was now using his tongue to part my lips, forcing entry into my hot mouth. I let him. We lapped at each other's tongues, our breaths coming together in a wave of heaving gasps. I felt the towel move as he frantically tried to make contact with the skin underneath. I shifted my hips to allow him access, fully realizing I was brushing my moist warmth up against his raging erection. He groaned at the contact and momentarily froze; I leaned in to continue my lapping, and he had to brace himself by putting his arms out behind him.

I pulled back, realizing we both needed to breathe.

"I missed you," he whispered, and kissed me sweetly on the tip of my nose. I grinned, getting his sexy grin in return. I always felt so possessive of that smile, so it's a good thing we both knew who it belonged to.

I was still holding on to the sides of his face, and I leaned in again, trailing little kisses from his forehead, down his nose, and across his mouth. I let go of his head and used my thumb to turn it to the other side, going instantly for the hollow beneath his ear. He groaned again and brought his body up. Using one arm to hold me by my waist, he shifted backwards on the bed so that we wouldn't fall off. I absolutely groaned in delight at the movement; he had to thrust his pelvis upwards in order to get the momentum to move the two of us, and the shift pressed his delicious erection right into my hot spot.

"You did that on purpose, and now you shall pay," I growled at him. I pushed him down on the bed and pinned his arms out so that he was positioned in a T; his eyes grew wide and took on a glassy glow as his breathing picked up. Firmly planting my knees on either side of his hips, I leaned in to his mouth but stopped a millimeter above it. He lifted his head up to meet my kiss, but I simply shook my head at him and said, "uh-uhhhhh" smoothly. I then placed a tight-lipped kiss on each cheek and started to move my body down, sticking my ass out and keeping my body parallel to his so that I brushed up against him as I moved. His eyes rolled back into his head as the friction between our two hot and swollen areas slid across each other. He groaned loudly, lifting his eyes to mine as he frantically said, "Bella, you're… you're…"

But I had distracted him. Never breaking eye contact nor moving my hands from holding his arms down, I leaned under his chin and placed a soft kiss just below his Adam's Apple. His tie had been loosened a bit- he had probably had breathing problems watching me get all wet and soapy. I leaned in and grabbed the loosened knot with my teeth and with a savage growl I pulled upward. Edward gasped, gazing into my eyes. I wondered what he saw there as I continued to pull at the knot.

When the tie was undone I simply let it hang across his shoulders, leaning back a bit to survey what I had accomplished. With a wry grin, I kissed each of his cheeks again and then returned to his shirt. I thought Edward's eyes were going to pop out of his head as he watched me start to unbutton it- using my mouth. I gingerly lifted the edge of the shirt placket between my teeth, somehow managing to get the button halfway through the hole. With a grin, and still keeping eye contact with him, I used the point of my tongue to push the button out through the hole.

Edward was panting now; I could feel the reverberations of his heaving chest all the way down to the area where I was resting my moistened core. Grinning wickedly, I moved on to the next button, savoring his glassy-eyed stare with each successive tongue thrust that pushed a button out of its hole. I was getting pretty good by the time I made it all the way down, always using my teeth to bring his shirt up so that I didn't have to move from where I was sitting.

With the last button, I finally let his arms go to let the shirt fall open, but Edward was faster than me. He sat up and shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his sculptured chest and toned abdominals. _Sigh_. I smiled my _Sweet Bella Smile_, knowing that this man's body would turn me on for the rest of our lives.

"Now, Bella. If you don't let me kiss you, you won't get your present," he growled, planting his palms on my upper thighs. My eyes started to shift upward as his hands moved up my legs, savoring the sensation as his long fingers started to drift down to my inner thighs.

"So smooth," he murmured. My head was tilting to the side, offering to him what we both knew was my secret spot. He dove in, peppering my neck with little biting kisses as I had done to him. I couldn't stop the moaning, especially when he got to the hollow just below my earlobe. When he started to lightly suck on the skin there, I involuntarily gasped, grasping him by the shoulders and lifting my hips up and off of his body.

Edward chuckled at my reaction and abruptly released me. I was frozen in that same position- head tossed to the side, neck sticking out- up on my knees with my arms bent and hands in a clawed position. He leaned back on his elbows, still lightly laughing at me. I pouted and sat back down, on his thighs this time.

"So, you said something about a present?" I asked, still pouting and sounding like a child. His eyes burned with humor and lust as he chucked his head to the right, indicating a small gift that I hadn't noticed in my fervor over devouring his mouth and removing his shirt. The box was square and about the size of a Godiva, but the wrapping paper was beautiful. Muted silver with a golden ribbon on it. I almost didn't want to open it, it was so pretty.

Keeping my perch on Edward's thighs, I reached over for the box. I pulled on the ribbon and removed the paper. _Burberry's of London_, the box said.

"Edward," I said sternly. I _hated_ it when he bought me expensive stu-

I gasped. Inside was a beautiful and long silky scarf. It had the signature Burberry print with a contrasting golden sparkly design on it. It was very long, and the material felt like liquid as I stroked it in my hands.

"Thank you," I breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

Before I could meet his lips, however, a devilish look came over Edward's features as he quickly reached down for the scarf in my hands… and tied it around my eyes.

"Edward," I warned. I was _not_ going to use my new present for sex games.

"Just go with it," he whispered into my neck. I shivered at the feeling. _Hmm_. Maybe I'll have to rethink the no-scarf-for-sex thing.

I felt him lay back on the bed, and as I sat there wondering what was next, I felt Edward sweep the box and wrapping paper away. I heard the dull thud as the box hit the floor, and just as I was about to place my hands where I thought his chest was, Edward ripped the towel away from my body.

Gasping, I started heaving in anticipation. This was not going to be sweet _lovemaking_. This was going to be Edward-teasing-Bella-because-it's-been-a-week straight-up _fucking_.

I felt his hands on my thighs again, his thumbs rubbing small circles as they inched inward. I froze, praying that he wouldn't tease me too much as he got closer and closer to where I wanted him to be.

Suddenly, his hands shot up to my breasts and before I could even react, he had his face planted firmly between them. He started to suck on the skin in between, and I started to thrash my body from side to side, hoping to get him to touch my hardened nipples.

"Ah ah ahhh," he laughed, blowing his warm breath on the moistened skin he had been sucking. I shivered at the feeling, gooseflesh running along my body. He then started to place a trail of feathery-light kisses from the area between my breasts up to the tips of my pointed flesh, then skipped the area altogether and continued a trail along the top swell of my chest, going up to my collarbone and continuing to my neck. I groaned in frustration with closed lips, blowing out a breath that made my lips make that funny horse sound.

Chuckling, Edward put his hands on the sides of my ribcage, leaving his thumbs just under my breasts. He moved his hands upward, tracing a trail with his thumbs as he went. I held my breath, and when he brushed against my nipples, I involuntarily bucked into him, arching backward and tossing my head to the side again. He hissed at the feeling of my body seizing as it thrust toward him, and he finally gave in and pinched both my nipples simultaneously. Hard. I opened my mouth and moaned "ah!" loudly, which made him groan.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he growled, his husky voice vibrating against my collarbone. He was freely pinching and pulling on my nipples now, and my hips started a slow, undulating rhythm against him. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to.

Maybe it was because I had one of my senses cut off, but I started to become aware of the smell of my very moistened arousal as it floated up between us, and it was driving me crazy. I needed to feel his mouth on me _now_.

Feeling a burst of adrenaline rush through my body, I pushed Edward down by his chest. He was so surprised that he didn't let go of my nipples, and I practically roared in ecstasy at the feeling of him pulling so hard. I scrambled up and felt with my hands, trying to find his face. Sliding my hands around his neck, I leaned in and kissed him hard.

He barely had time to keep up with my frantic mouth. I wanted to feel him on me so very bad. Using a flat, broad tongue, I swept over and licked from the base of his neck to his ear and darted my tongue around it, swirling the pointed tip of it around his earlobe. Edward started tossing his head around, and I could tell I was wearing down his resolve to tease me.

Grinning in triumph, I immediately sat up.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, the lust dripping off of his lips. I gave a lazy half smile and answered by lifting both arms above my head, throwing my head back as though I were yawning. I swept my arms through my hair and shook my head out, fanning it around my shoulders like I knew he liked. I could feel his breathing pick up again when I started to run both hands down my head… across my shoulders… down my breasts… down my abdomen… until they landed lightly just above the junction of my legs. He hadn't said anything about my smooth, hairless pussy, but I'm pretty sure that's where his attention was now.

"You seem to have gotten me very, very wet, Edward," I purred. "Would you like to see just how wet I am?" I asked. Not waiting for confirmation, I dipped a hand downward, using my middle finger to stroke from deep under and back to the top of my slit. Moaning softly at the contact, I leaned down until I was resting on my elbows, and I used my free hand to find Edward's face again. Locating his mouth, I placed my wet middle finger right onto his lips. He groaned at the touch and started sucking on it, lapping up every drop of my arousal.

With my finger still in his mouth, I started to kiss him, moving my tongue around to dance with his. The kisses became frantic- perhaps it was the smell of me so close to our noses. I broke away, the both of us panting heavily. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted from him.

"Hold very, very still," I warned. I started to scoot upward, lifting my pelvis away from his body. He placed his hands on my hips, helping me up, but he let go as I continued to inch upwards. I kept going until I had my knees planted right next to his ears.

"Bella," he groaned from underneath me. "Fuck. You smell _amazing_."

And with that, he dove in. So to speak.

My back arched, and I would have fallen over if he hadn't seen that coming and grabbed my ass, holding me in place. I got lost in the sensation as Edward started lapping up at my pussy, attempting to capture every last drop of the juices that were now flowing freely. His tongue would start at the top of my folds and I would stick my ass out a little, granting him full access. Then he would press in with his hands, forcing me to sit up again as he dove in and out of my warm depths. I started pumping my hips back and forth, effectively fucking his tongue. I was getting lost in the sensation, the primal instinct taking over as I ground onto his face.

"No!" I shouted, suddenly jumping up. I tore off the blindfold, wanting to see my lover. Part of my enjoyment was seeing the look in his eye as he made me come.

We were both panting, dazed at my interruption. His face was glistening with my moisture. I picked up his discarded shirt to wipe away the mess, but he stopped me.

"Don't. I love having you all over my face," he said huskily, burning me with the intense desire shooting out from his eyes. I made for his lips again, holding his face and grinding my hips into his as the sensation of lust completely took over my body.

His hands were all over me now, traveling up and down my spine, squeezing my ass, sweeping along my thighs, tickling the bottoms of my feet. I couldn't think, and I barely registered what was going on as I lost myself in the sensation of touch- my lips touching his, my tongue twisting with his.

Steeling myself, I broke away from our sweaty embrace and breathed out, "why are you still wearing pants?" He started to chuckle, but then I interrupted him and growled, "Take them off. _Now_."

His brow furrowed in concentration as he rushed to obey. He slid out from under me and almost fell off the bed in his haste to remove the offending article of clothing. Wobbling a bit, he stood up and commenced kicking off his shoes while unbuckling his belt. I slithered over the wrinkled bedspread and got up on my knees, brushing my fingers along the inner crease of his pants. Coming tantalizingly close, I avoided the area he thought I was going to go for and instead rested my hands on the waistband of his pants, tugging impatiently. He fumbled with the buckle, and instead of helping him, I looked up at his face through my lowered lashes and leaned forward. Taking a deep breath, I blew a warm stream of air right over the side of his zipper. I could feel the smooth fabric brush across my cheek as his erection strained toward me, flexing a bit at the sensation. I could not wait to set it free.

Using the tip of my finger, I gently lifted the part of the pants covering the zipper, teasing a little as I ran my finger up and down along its length. Edward's breath hitched as I leaned in again, only this time I caught the head of the zipper in my teeth and slowly pulled down. This time, his arousal pressed in the other direction, toward me again.

"You need to learn to control that bad boy," I purred. I could feel the heat coming from his opened fly as the musky smell of My Edward started to assault my nostrils. I could practically feel the cloud of lust that shrouded my eyes; I was going insane with longing.

"All these years of being with you, and I still can't control it," he chuckled, sucking in a sharp breath as I reached up and unbuttoned his pants. He wiggled his hips from side to side and I watched as they landed with a thunk around his ankles. He was wearing a crazy pair of boxers with peaches and bananas and other fruits all over it, and my face pulled into a grin as I recognized the first pair of underwear I had ever bought him. My mind vaguely recalled my embarrassment as he opened them because we hadn't even had sex yet- until that night, anyway.

"Aww, baby. Did you wear these just for me?" I asked, amused that he even had them after all this time.

"Of course. I hated the thought of being away from you for so long, and I figured these would help me think about you- not that I needed a reminder. Remember that day? God, I so wanted to get into your pants…" he was saying, but I could tell he was going into Romantic, Sweet, Adorable Edward mode.

"Enough talking," I said, my voice clipped, my focus suddenly becoming sharp and clear. Sliding the tips of my fingers into the waistband of the fruity boxers, I slid them down his thighs, leaning over to make it all the way down his legs. His hands involuntarily grabbed for my hair as I got very close to his hard cock, breathing hot breaths along its length as I lingered there with my hands behind his knees. I started to bring my hands up to his perfect ass, but I kept my face right where it was. By the time my hands were roaming over the skin of his now clenching cheeks, I had shifted my legs so that I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him.

"Bella, I don't know that I'm going to last much longer," he breathed between his teeth. "I need you. I want you. Right now," he said, leaning forward expectantly.

Too bad.

I smacked his ass, hard. He shot straight up, a look of shock on his face. He was about to say something, but his eyes rolled back into his head as I loosened my jaw and dove in, completely enveloping his stiff erection with my hot mouth.

We both groaned at the contact. His hands went back to my hair, burying themselves and twisting as I began administering long, pulling head jerks over his throbbing cock. I felt his knees buckle as I took as much of him into my mouth as possible, hitting the back of my throat. I felt the old familiar guilt that I couldn't take all of him into my mouth. The man was simply too big.

I grabbed the base of his shaft, slowly pumping it in rhythm with my head movements. He had become more still at this point, and I glanced up at him through my hooded lids. He was looking down at me, enjoying the view- "One of my favorites sights," I knew he would tell me afterward. I pulled my mouth off of him with a resounding "pop", and his cock bobbed in the air, the side of it hitting me on the corner of my mouth. "See something you like?" I asked, my throaty voice dripping with lust. He simply nodded at me, leaning over with a questioning look.

"Can I please lay next to my wife now?" he asked, begging me with his eyes to let him pick me up. I nodded and gave him a small smile, suddenly so very glad to have him back with me. He put his arm under my knees and used his other arm to support my back as he lifted me across the bed, reverently laying my head down on the pillows. He brushed my hair back so that it fanned out around my head, and then straightened my body out, gently bringing my arms up so that they crossed across my chest.

He leaned back, admiring his handiwork. I beamed up at him. This is my life; the man I loved. Oftentimes, the snarky thoughts of a young Bella shot through at moments like this- _Why is he with me_? _What is he seeing as he looks down on me_? But not today. Today, I was reveling in the glorious form of my perfect husband. I took a moment to assault his body with my intense stare. His sculpted chest was so ridiculously perfect that I remember having the distinct impression the first time I saw him shirtless that I could bounce a quarter off of his pecs. His abs were the delicious part, though- he had a great six-pack, and that yummy triangle sex muscle that pointed down to his… sex muscle was so well-defined that I often joked he should be a Calvin Klein underwear model.

"Do I pass inspection, Madam?" he teased. I realized I had stared just a beat too long, and a lazy smile crept up on my face.

"Always and forever," I answered. A private joke- our cheesy, "this is our song" song. His wonderful smile lit up his face, and suddenly he was there, all over me, covering my body with his glorious naked form. My mind surged with electricity as every inch of me screamed in ecstasy over the contact of his skin on mine, his weight reassuring me with its complete domination of my small body. I marveled, still, that he could get me so incredibly hot just by being _him_.

"I love you so much," he almost sobbed into my neck. He started to kiss my neck again, slowly, and I almost sighed when I realized he was going to be gentle. I _needed_ him. I needed to feel the reassuring presence of his cock filling me up, making me whole.

His kisses grew urgent, flowing from my ear to my chin, across my jaw, and up to my mouth. He paused for a moment after giving me a close-mouthed kiss to my lips, looking deep into my eyes. As I stared back, I saw his eyes darken briefly, the pupils getting a little wider. Suddenly, a thrilled buzz shot down my spine and into the very center of my being, causing another round of wet arousal to start seeping out of my pussy.

Gentle Edward just left the building.

He leaned in, savagely attacking my mouth with his hot, swollen lips. He grabbed my shoulders, reflexively squeezing as I snaked my ankles around the backs of his knees, pressing up with my hips. "No," he bellowed, extricating himself from my leggy embrace. He sat up on his knees, panting heavily. Then he leaned forward, urging me up with his hands on my waist. I complied, wiggling out from between his legs. I, too, got up on my knees, a silent question floating through the lust cloud in my mind- _how do you want it_?

Reading my thought, Edward twirled me around until I was facing our mirrored closet doors. He then roughly pushed on my back until I was down on all fours. Ahhhh. _Doggy_.

I leaned forward a bit, easing my legs farther apart as I braced myself for the view of Edward behind me. I absolutely loved to watch him fuck me this way- the look of concentration on his face, his growling as he had to grab onto my hips to keep us both steady.

Usually, he would caress my body first, running his hands along the skin on my back, lightly cupping my ass and letting his fingers play along between my legs, teasing my clit and making me moan. Sometimes he would simply lean over me, supporting his weight with his hands, and I would love to feel him there- his hot cock pressing against my ass, the tight muscles of his chest hovering over my back. He would play with my breasts then, brushing his hands along the pointy buds of my nipples, using his knuckles to knead tight circles around them. He would sweep my hair off my neck and go to work there, lightly nibbling from the hollow beneath one ear and across my neck to the other side, nipping his tongue here and there, blowing his sweet breath onto the moistened parts of my skin that came in contact with his tongue.

All of these thoughts whooshed through my head in less than a second, and I started to smile thinking about how sweet Edward always was when we were making love.

That's why I was so surprised when, right in the middle of musing about my incredibly romantic husband's techniques- said husband thrust himself right into my very swollen pussy. I gasped and convulsed backward, bucking against his hips. He hissed loudly, grabbing for the sides of my ass as he pulled back slowly. I met his gaze in the mirror just then- there he was, in all his naked glory. He was looking at my reflection, too- our eyes locked as he reared and plunged, hard. My eyes shut as I threw my head back. _Yes_. This is it. I feel whole. I bit my lip as I felt my focus turn down- down to the friction of my core. The muscles of my pelvic floor convulsed repeatedly, clenching and unclenching around his stiff member, feeling every inch of him as he began to rhythmically pound into me.

"Edward," I managed to breathe out. I met his gaze again in the mirror, only he wasn't looking at me this time. His lips were curled back slightly, his teeth clenched. I could feel his hands squeezing my hips in a steady rhythm, and I realized they were doing so at the same pace set by my clenching pelvic muscles. I smiled wickedly and stopped clenching; his hands stopped, too. I clenched; he clenched his hands. I saw his eyes open then, and he growled out, "Quit fucking with me, Bella."

_So. Hot._

I couldn't take it anymore. My elbows gave out as I dropped down, my chest falling down to the bed. My breathing was coming in heaving gasps now, the pressure building somewhere near the bottom of my abdomen. My ass was sticking out as far as I could make it go, and Edward's rhythm picked up as he tightened his hold on my hips, viciously pumping away. I started to moan, loudly, and I could hear his shallow, heavy breathing get faster and louder. My vision started to swirl as I got lost in the feeling of my orgasm starting to climb climb climb. Hot. Heaving. Climbing. Throbbing. Fucking.

I somehow willed my arms to move and propped up on my elbows. I wanted to see him. I lazily tried to lift my head, but it kept lolling down because Edward was pumping so hard. I knew I was going to come soon, and with the last ounce of reserve strength I had, I got up on my hands and reared back, knowing I was there.

Edward wanted to see me, too. He suddenly grabbed me by my hair and yanked back, bringing my face up. For one infinitesimal second, our eyes locked in an intense gaze, giving each other mutual reassurances of love.

Then the world exploded all around me.

My body seized as wave after wave rolled from my core and up through my arms and legs, tingling energy making my skin feel like a thousand tiny electric shocks were stimulating every pore. I was vaguely aware that I was crying out in gasping sobs, but I was more aware of Edward's deep, throaty groaning. It always made me hot to hear how much I affected him, and I felt the wave of a second, deeper orgasm start to roll as I clenched harder around his cock. He kept pumping when he felt it- my simultaneous orgasms were so normal now that his body simply reacted to them by continuing on, even when he was already spent. My amazing husband.

The second orgasm was brief but intense as I bucked against his hips repeatedly, my arms straining at the odd angle I had put them in. He finally let go of my hair and my head lolled forward again, my pelvic muscles turning into mush as my entire body started to relax. I felt myself falling forward as Edward slipped himself out of my swollen depths and he reached down and caught me around my stomach, slowly bringing me over to the pillows again.

My eyes were closed, and I had a small smile on my lips. Edward brought the cool sheet up over my body slowly, kissing here and there as he made his way up. He planted kisses on the area where my legs met my hips, eliciting a slight jerk from my body as I laughed softly. He kissed up my abdomen right to the spot between my breasts, and I shivered as he softly nipped my nipples. He chuckled at my reaction, and kept moving up, keeping me covered with the sheet as he went. He avoided my neck- probably because he wasn't ready for another round just yet- and planted one final kiss on my mouth before collapsing next to me. Without opening my eyes, I urged him to join me under the sheet and quickly wrapped my body around his side, resting my head on the crook of his shoulder.

Breathing a heavy sigh of contentment, he leaned down and smoothed the top of my head, placing a soft kiss there.

"It's good to be back," he said softly.

I smiled contentedly before replying.

"Welcome home."

**Are you okay? Do you need a minute? I beg of you to leave a review. I just might one day decide to write this thing from Snickerdoodlin' Edward's POV... if you guys leave me enough reviews to satisfy even _my_ hunger. And while you're here... read my other story! Come visit us over at twilighted- we're under the AU-Human forum. Discuss this and other really great fanfics with reckless abandon...**


End file.
